


Pero Soy Egoísta

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian is a smitten drunk, M/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Bodhi is avoiding a party and Cassian is drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassian was drunk, that fact was instantly obvious when he stumbled into their shared quarters with a flushed face and the smell of alcohol on his breath. Bodhi looked up from his project, raising bemused eyebrow at Cassian's attempts to stand up straight.

"Bodhi!" Cassian smiled wider than Bodhi had ever seen. He threw his arms wide and seemed confused when Bodhi didn't magically appear in them.

"I'm guessing it was a good party?" Bodhi laughed, letting his eyes rove over the mussed hair and the too bright eyes. Not like Cassian would notice.

"It's still going, but you aren't there so it's not as fun." Cassian scrutinized him, seeming to examine him closely, "You are _beautiful_." was the conclusion he came to, looking proud of himself.

"And you're drunk." Bodhi pointed out, unconsciously reaching up to smooth down his surely unruly hair.

"So? Anyone can see you're the best most perfect human being in the world. No, _la galaxia_!" he gestured wildly with his arms, knocking over a nearby lamp. His accent was thicker when he was drunk. Bodhi tried not to think about how adorable it was.

"Okay, bed." Bodhi ordered, pointing to the tiny bunk, "You need to sleep this off."

"Bed?" Cassian murmured happily, as if he hadn't heard the last part, "I'd love to. Let me kiss you." He tried to hug Bodhi again, but missed and ended up sprawled awkwardly on the bed. He chuckled, a low, pleasing sound, and twisted to look at Bodhi.

"Join me? I can make you good. Feel good. Want to make you happy. In bed. And also out of bed." he said, looking annoyed that his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him. Bodhi had to remind himself that Cassian was inebriated and not thinking clearly, mistaking Bodhi for someone he'd be interested in.

"You can hardly string a sentence together, let alone give anyone a memorable night." Bodhi chuckled, not seeing how Cassian's eyes seemed to shine at the sound.

"Pretty laugh..." he mumbled, "I've done terrible things, Bodhi. But you... you make me want to... not do terrible things." Bodhi smiled and evaded Cassian's clumsy attempt to take his hand, maneuvering him so he lay on his back and pulling the cover over him. Cassian watched him the entire time, like Bodhi was a marvel he'd never truly seen before.

"You wouldn't be saying this stuff if you were sober." Bodhi tutted, pushing Cassian down when he tried to sit up. Cassian blinked up at him, trying very hard to meet his gaze steadily.

"But I'd be thinking it." he said, as serious as his muddled mind would allow. Bodhi swallowed loudly, the heat in those eyes making his face feel warm.

"Go to sleep, Cassian." he insisted, averting his eyes and pulling the blankets back up to Cassian's chin, "You're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Taking care of me." Cassian grinned cheekily, finally ceasing his attempts to sit up, starting to look tired now that he was laying down, "You're too good to me. _Todo el tiempo_. I'm going to marry you."

Bodhi rolled his eyes fondly, patting Cassian's head and making to get up. A hand on his wrist stopped him, and Bodhi looked quizzically at Cassian.

"Bodhi, _mi Bodhi, tú mereces algo mejor que yo_." Cassian murmured tiredly, words slurring from a combination of drink and exhaustion, " _Pero soy egoísta_."

"I can't understand you." Bodhi said honestly, plucking the hand off his wrist and tucking it back under the covers. Cassian's exhaustion seemed to have won and he allowed it, he mumbled a little more, but Bodhi couldn't make out any individual words. Bodhi waited for sleep to claim the man before allowing himself the small selfish act of running a hand through Cassian's hair. Cassian didn't stir, and Bodhi smiled wryly as he thought back to his drunken words. He wished they were true, and not the ravings of a lonely drunk. He wished Cassian could feel for him the way Bodhi felt for Cassian.

The room suddenly seemed too small, and Cassian seemed too close. Bodhi stood, checking Cassian's blankets one last time before making his way to the door. He'd work on his ship, perhaps, or find another party-avoider to talk to.

"Bodhi..." Cassian mumbled from the bed, lost in the dreamworld with a tiny smile on his face.

With a last longing glance backwards, Bodhi left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

Cassian woke with a groan, the terrible fluorescent light of his room piercing his eyelids and clawing at his pounding head. He threw an arm over his eyes to try and block it out, grimacing at the taste of old alcohol in his mouth. He considered getting up to go find some water but couldn't make his limbs obey. The mess hall would be loud and crowded anyway, full of hungover rebels. Jyn would probably be there, and Bodhi-

Cassian froze as the events of last night caught up with him. The party, loud and raucous energy, Chirrut trying to duel Jarrus for Baze's affection, Cassian himself looking around for Bodhi and seeing him not there, stumbling through the halls to their room, Bodhi looking radiant in his worn shirt and messy hair, the effect amplified by the alcohol. Bodhi making him lay down, Cassian proclaiming his love and devotion and Bodhi looking uncomfortable...

Oh stars did he really say all those things to Bodhi? Cassian sat up, bringing his hands to his face and groaning, trying to recall how much of what he said had been in Basic. Hopefully he hadn't ruined everything. Hopefully he could brush it off as him being drunk and Bodhi would believe him and not push him away and leave him bereft of the light and peace he'd brought into Cassian's life-

The door opened and the object of Cassian's thoughts appeared as if summoned. He smiled when he saw Cassian sitting up, the expression somehow brighter than the terrible light of day.

"How's the head?" Bodhi asked, pressing a cup of water into his hands. Cassian drank it gratefully, relaxing slightly at the lack of hostility in Bodhi's tone.

"Bad. I'm never touching Lum again, at least not in such a high amount. You were the smart one last night in avoiding it."

"I can't argue with that." Bodhi's smile was just bordering on a smirk, "You were totally out of it last night."

Cassian remembered what he'd said, and he could see in the brief flash in Bodhi's eyes that he was remembering it too.

"Bodhi..." Cassian began uncertainty, pressing a hand over his eyes to block out the light and hide him from Bodhi's gaze, "About what I said last night-"

"It's okay, I understand. You were drunk, drunk people say all sorts of things." Bodhi assured him, his tone warm and amicable.

"I meant it." Cassian said before he could lose the courage. Bodhi was silent, and Cassian took his hands away from his eyes to look at him. Bodhi appeared to be frozen, hand outstretched where it had been reaching to pat Cassian's shoulder. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in surprise. Cassian's heart sank, shoulders going tense with anticipation of rejection.

"You... Are you still drunk?" Bodhi finally asked, letting the hand fall and looking at Cassian in concern.

"No." Cassian replied, "But I should have said all that stuff to you when I was sober."

"You would never have said any of that if you were sober." Bodhi pointed out, and Cassian had to agree, "You really meant all of it?" Bodhi asked, voice soft.

"Every word." Cassian responded, feeling some of the tension in his chest loosen at the smile Bodhi granted him.

"I-I want to give this a shot." Bodhi said, sliding closer to Cassian, "I like you. I just... figured you'd want someone better."

"Bodhi, there is no one better than you." Cassian said a little incredulously, "I'd never let you go if you were mine."

"Do you want me to?" Bodhi asked, face flushing darkly, "Be yours, that is. Because you know that would mean you're mine."

"I've been yours since Scarif." Cassian admitted, meeting Bodhi's eyes with a small smile. They sat in amicable silence for a few moments, Cassian massaging his temples to try and ward off the headache, Bodhi's body a soothing heat next to him.

"So," Bodhi said after some time, a sly smile spreading across his face, "You mentioned marriage."

"I was drunk." Cassian defended, face hot, "I was drunk!"

"If you're gonna marry me, I expect a grand romantic gesture." Bodhi teased, "And an autumn wedding. Baze can be the flower girl if Chirrut's my best man."

Cassian hide his laughter behind a fake groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to want a second half so I apologize if it's not up to par but it's snowing out and I told myself I wouldn't go play in it until I finished this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a half an hour and used google translate for the Spanish so let me know of any inaccuracies.


End file.
